Internal WAr
by Gianna Strider
Summary: Kumiko Walsh's father has just passed away.Now she does all of the house work.One day she looks in the mirror and notices how cold her eyes are and vows to change.on the same day she falls in love with a mysterious boy while at school...


Kumiko's Prologue

In the small town of Bastrop, Texas 16 year old Kumiko Walsh lives with her Mother Kaitlyn Walsh. Kumiko's father, Antonio Walsh, just recently died during a battle in Iraq.

Sumuuzu's Prologue

When Sumuuzu was only twelve lynx D.N.A. was injected into his blood stream causing some nasty side effects. Now he has cat ears and a tail, he is stronger, faster, smoother, more sly, and balanced. Unfortunately, he is still bound by the people who injected the D.N.A.

Chapter 1: In Kumiko's Perspective

I wake up to incoherent thoughts bouncing of the walls of my skull. No matter what families communicate in some weird, ardent way. In some families it can be through abuse, in some joy, and in others mourning. Our family would fall under that third category. I am sure if your father, the backbone of _our_ family, died you would be pretty depressed too. Our present family of three, my younger brother of nine named Camden, my Mom named Kaitlyn of *blank* years old, and me 16 years old, resides in Bastrop, Texas.

It's been a routine week of school, homework, and shopping with Melanie Allen. She is my best friend—our fathers were in the war together. I pick out what I want to wear (a deep red blouse and khakis with black high heeled boots) and head to the bathroom to take my annual morning shower. The hot water runs down my back relieving me of yesterday's stress. After about seven minutes I step out, pull on a robe, and blow dry my hair. When I turn it off my long dark hair falls to my hips in abnormally perfect ringlets. I struggle into my outfit, violently brush my teeth, run a brush through my presently dry hair, and jog downstairs.

"Kumi, you look good!" My mother exclaims. "Thanks, I know shocker, right?" I think to myself. "Thank you." I mumble instead. Yes, my Mom calls me Kumi; it's my nickname.

Dressed in black silk, my Mom walks over as if to hug me, then thinks better of it. Since I do the laundry and iron she knows I'll have a fit if she wrinkles the expensive clothing (Yes, we can afford silk, my mother was the one that worked. I mean _really_ worked; with a job). I grab a piece of toast and stick it in my mouth to heave my book bag over my shoulder, hug my brother, ruffle his hair, whisper "See 'ya, Kid," and run out the door. Once I reach my car, a light blue Mercedes, I throw down my things.

Opening and reaching into the glove compartment, I feel around for a while and my fingers pause on a cold, thin chain. The choker my father gave me sparkles in my hand; deeply contrasting with my pale skin. In one swift movement I clasp the choker around my neck, the black stone held in the hollow at the base of my neck by the thin gold chain. I start the car and drive to school, still munching on my toast. In twenty five minutes time I arrive at the high school.

Looking in my rear view mirror I find a pair of cold, staggering gray eyes. As I blink in surprise so do the other eyes; realization sets in. These eyes belong to me. I'd never noticed the callous look my eyes had to them. I then promised my self something: these eyes, somehow and someday, would change.

Fluidly, I stepped out of the car and walked up to the cafeteria. As usual, I was the first person there so, I walked to a table and sat down. The air conditioning was absolutely heavenly; I lifted my face to the cool breeze. My long hair swirled around me but I didn't mind. I would look for a clip to pull it back later; I closed my eyes, I was totally relaxed.

I heard footsteps behind me and was surprised anyone else would be here this early. But I was still in a peaceful state of mind so, I was not about to give that up. Fifteen long minutes had passed when I decided it was time to open my eyes and come back to reality.

I find that those smooth, almost, silent steps belonged to the beautiful boy in front of me. He had been staring at me for those fifteen minutes. With those eyes – oh my God, those _eyes_! They were gorgeous; a deep, dark, intelligent blue. His hair was black( though in the light it looked dark blue too), he had long, thin fingers, his skin was pale like my own, he seemed like a loner, he was lithe and strong – you could tell by his build, and he was tall( maybe a head taller than me).

" Hello, I'm Sumuuzu," My heart leaped at the name. "I'm Kumiko Walsh," I held out my hand, he took it and we stayed like that for a couple minutes; my hand tingled under his touch. Finally, reluctantly, I pulled my hand away.

In Sumuuzu's Perspective

I entered the school only to find a girl with swirling dark hair and a peaceful expression on her face. Her skin was a glowing pale color that deeply contrasted with her choker, her hair was wavy and waist length – in short, she was beautiful. I sat down in front of her and her mouth twitched in awareness of my presence.

I stared at her for a long time, waiting for her to open her eyes. Eyes are the most important aspect of a person; after all, eyes are windows to the soul. Finally, slowly, the girl's eyes opened. They were stunningly gray completing her iridescent look.

"Hello," I said slowly so that I wouldn't stutter, "I'm Sumuuzu." The girl seemed surprised but she quickly righted her self and said "I'm Kumiko Walsh." Kumiko; it's a Japanese name but there's no way she's Asian. I noticed she held her hand out for me to shake. Slowly, carefully, I took it and it felt wonderful. Her hands were cool, smooth, and soft. I wanted to stay like that but her hand finally slid out of mine. I wanted to shout "No! I'm not done!" But I restrained myself.

"So, Kumiko why are you here so early?" I asked with a smirk; but underneath that smirk I was genuinely curious. I willed my cat ears not to pop out, Kumiko would think I was a freak. At the time I didn't know why I cared, but later I would realize an amazing thing; that I had fallen in love with Kumiko.

"I come at this time every day because I hate being stuck in the house with my Mom and Camden, my brother. I do _everything_." She answered. I expected to see a twinge of regret in her eyes but instead I saw pride. She was proud of herself for working her butt off; what a strange girl.

"Kumiko –" I started but I was interrupted by her musical voice, "You can call me Kumi," she said. Suddenly she looked down,"um, It's what my friends and family call me…" She trailed off. She considered me a friend!? This was not enough to satisfy me but it would have to do. "Kumi…" I whispered when she looked away; just to see how it sounded. I loved the feeling her name left on my tongue, it felt smooth and warm.

She turned to her bag and started digging around; she seemed irritated. "What are you looking for?" I asked. She didn't look up, "A clip, my hair is getting in my eyes." The annoyed tone she used told me she was telling the truth. Finally she pulled out seven bobby pens in triumph. Twisting her thick, long hair took five minutes and then there was a messy twist on her neck. She stuck the pins in one by one, on the last one I heard her cry out in pain. "What happened?" I asked cautiously. "I stuck my finger." She growled moodily. "Klutz," I chuckled then smirked. She cut her eyes at me. With a sharp intake of breath I realized she was angry.

She spoke quickly, "Look, A – hole, we girls are a lot stronger than you idiotic boys think. You can take it from me, we are perfectly capable of violence." Her gray eyes burned and she was smiling smugly. I looked out the window and caught a glimpse of my reflection – I looked surprised. I got up, walked around to her side of the table, and wrapped my arms around Kumi's shoulders. "W-what are you doing?!" "Embracing you; you know you're very warm." She tensed up and got even warmer. I guessed she was blushing. I smirked and pressed my lips into her hair. She groaned. I looked at her face; her long eyelashes brushed her light, pink cheeks and a smile occupied her gorgeous face. Eyes still closed, she slowly moved her head back towards my lips. I froze and her lips reached mine.

In Kumiko's Point of View

"Ha, ha, ha!" I thought to myself. I pulled out my seven bobby pins. Then I twisted my hair into a messy bun at the back of my neck. I had stuck in six bobby pins when—"Ouch, CRAP!" On the seventh pin I stuck my finger. "What happened?" Sumuuzu asked in a nonchalant tone. "I stuck my finger." I said restraining a wail. "Klutz," Sumuuzu laughed and then smirked.

Anger filled my mind with bloody images. "Look, A – hole, we girls are a lot stronger than you idiotic boys think. You can take it from me; we are perfectly capable of violence." It looked like my threat had done its work, he was shocked. He looked away. I looked down at the table. "I wonder if he thinks I'm a nutcase yet." I thought. Strong arms wrapped around me causing me to turn bright red. "W-what are you doing?!" I stuttered. "Embracing you; you know you're very warm." I froze (physically; my body temperature was actually rising). I groaned, felt his lips in my hair, and tilted my head back. Our lips met and I couldn't resist. His lips tasted wonderful, like the night; smooth, silky, sweet. Finally, I said "You know, since we're in a school we'll probably get suspended." His lips moved hungrily down my jaw and he breathed "Like I care." I broke away and glared. "Don't be an idiot."


End file.
